


Anti-Valentine's Day Day

by just-a-pleb-les (Phoenix314)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix314/pseuds/just-a-pleb-les
Summary: Alex: "Maggie hates Valentine's Day."Kara: "You can celebrate your own way. What kind of stuff does she like?"Alex: "I don't know. Guns."The Valentine's Day scene that should have happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. Maggie deserves the world. I'm still working on Crowned with the Stars, but I had to write this to get it out of my head :)

Anti-Valentine’s Day Day

Maggie barely heard herself as she gave her standard anti-Valentine’s Day spiel. She said the same thing every year multiple times on the days leading up the holiday. It was so well rehearsed that while she spoke she continued reading how the National City women’s soccer team performed in their last game and _come on ladies! Was the defense sleeping through those three goals?_

Part of her believed what she was saying. The realistic side of her knew the stupid holiday was just Hallmark goading people, typically straight men, into spending a few hundred dollars on jewelry, flowers, and dinner at the most expensive places in town. However, Maggie also knew that she would be one of those idiots celebrating this day of unconditional love if she hadn’t found out, exactly fifteen years ago, that love actually did come with conditions. That people will only love you if you behave and think and act like they expect you to. Any variation or breaking from that delusion and its “you have fifteen minutes to pack your bags. You are no longer welcomed in my house.”

But Maggie didn’t want to explain that to every person who asked what she was doing for Valentine’s Day and no one wanted to hear yet another queer girl’s childhood trauma. It was easier to just make people think she was cynical, even if it usually led to fights and break ups because she’s selfish and unromantic. So when the cop heard Alex agree with her about how ludicrous all the hearts and candies and cards were, she was relieved and dropped the subject, looking forward to a night of Netflix and pizza with her girlfriend later.

* * *

 

Maggie hadn’t heard from Alex the rest of the day. It wasn’t too unusual as they were both busy women with important jobs, but something wasn’t right. There was a niggle in the back of her mind wouldn’t leave her alone all day as she filled out reports and prepped for a court hearing she had in a week. It wasn’t the normal dread she felt every Valentine’s Day. It was more like she was missing a clue on a case, one that was important and would break the whole thing wide open.

She thought long and hard about it as she drove her Triumph back to her apartment at the end of the day. She was so preoccupied with juggling her work bag, helmet, and keys that she almost missed the note taped on the outside of her door. She pulled it off, unlocked her door and read it after setting her things down on her kitchen island.

_Mags,_

_Wear something comfortable and meet me where I work._

_Alex_

The detective felt her heart drop down the seven stories of her apartment building. Alex wasn’t doing what Maggie explicitly said she didn’t want to do, was she?

 _Don’t assume the worst, Sawyer. She probably couldn’t get out of work or maybe has some samples in the lab she needs to watch for a while_ Maggie thought to herself. Stuff like that had come up before, so it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility.

The detective quickly changed into her favorite pair of black jeans, a gray quarter buttoned long sleeve, and her most comfortable pair of boots.

When she arrived at the DEO, she was waved in, having gained walk in status a few weeks ago at Alex’s request. Maggie loved being a cop, but she couldn’t help but be a bit envious of her girlfriend’s state-of-the-art building with the best tech and gear money could buy.

Maggie glanced around and saw a familiar face at the consoles. “Hey Schott, what’s going on?”

The tech genius turned and grinned at the cop. “Hey Maggie. Not much. How about you? Here to spend this Day of Love with your girl?” Winn wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he chuckled.

Maggie gave a tight smile in return. “Not exactly, Winn. Danvers and I aren’t really into the whole Valentine’s Day crap. We were just going to order a pizza and watch a movie, but she left me a note to meet her here. Is there a case or something?”

Winn’s brow scrunched in confusion, surprised by her words. “You guys are not celebrating?”

“Nope, too Hallmark-y,” Maggie replied.

Winn remained skeptical. “Er—um, well Alex isn’t working any cases at the moment. She did ask me to tell you to meet her in the simulation room when you arrived. Do you know where that is?”

“I’ll take her, Agent Schott,” said J’onn, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. It took all of Maggie’s academy training to stop herself from jumping ten feet in the air. “Follow me, Detective.”

Maggie waved goodbye. “Later, Winn.”

She followed the Martian as he led her through a hallway she had never been down. She wasn’t sure if she should start a conversation with him. The brunette didn’t know the alien that well, but she knew he was extremely important to Alex—important enough to consider him family. Her musing was broken by the deep rumble of J’onn’s voice.

“You know, Detective, I’m willing to let Alex get away with a lot of rule breaking here, but this one took her a good hour to convince me to let her do.” He glanced at Maggie with utter seriousness. “Don’t make me regret it. The taxpayers will have to pay for it if you do and I’m not sure if I could write this off as just a training exercise gone wrong with someone who is not a member of the DEO involved.”

The detective was utterly lost. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Director.”

“You’ll see. Just be sure to sign whatever Alex gives you.” He stopped outside of a large mechanical door and placed his hand on the biometric scanner. “Enjoy yourself, Detective.”

J’onn left Maggie blinking in bewilderment before she turned and entered the large room. Alex was in the back corner. Next to her girlfriend were three massive racks of the craziest looking alien weapons of every shape and size Maggie had ever seen and she had seen some insane weapons in her line of work.

Maggie was practically drooling at the firepower in front of her. “Hey Danvers, do you plan on invading a planet again?”

Alex whipped around, clearly surprised to see Maggie in front of her. “Maggie! I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Sorry, babe.” Maggie greeted her girlfriend properly with a quick kiss. “What’s going on? I thought we were going to do my place tonight? Did something come up?”

The DEO agent gave Maggie a nervous smile. “Well, I have a surprise for you.”

The detective felt her veins turn to ice. “Alex…this isn’t a Valentine’s Day surprise, is it?”

“Sort of—” Maggie didn’t let her finish, anger spreading throughout her body like fire.

 “Were you not listening this morning? I have one pet peeve, Danvers, and that’s not being heard. I told you I hate Valentine’s Day. What part of that got lost in translation?” Maggie couldn’t believe this was happening again. She had thought Alex was different.

“Maggie, I did hear you,” Alex insisted.

The detective scoffed. “And yet you still planned something on this stupid holiday? Whatever, I’m out of here.”

Alex wasn’t going to give up that easy, though, and called after her girlfriend. “You’re not even going to let me explain? This isn’t a Valentine’s Day surprise.”

Maggie stopped and turned to give Alex a skeptical look. “What is it then?”

The agent’s lips curled up in a smirk. “It’s an anti-Valentine’s Day Day surprise.”

The cop stared at Alex, clearly not understanding a word she had just said. “What the hell is that?”

“Well, after your impassioned hate speech about today, I had to scrap the plans I made for us,” Alex said.

“You made plans? Other than whatever this is?”

The agent scoffed. “I am in a relationship with someone I actually care about for the first time in my life. I made all the cliché Valentine’s Day plans: dinner, candles, lingerie. But that’s not important. After I found out how much you clearly despise today, I wanted to do something different.” Alex gestured around with an excited grin. “Tada.”

The room was largely empty save for the gun racks and some large metal blocks in the middle of the floor.

“I don’t get it,” Maggie admitted.

Alex was still grinning. “Here, sign this first. Don’t worry, you’re not signing your human rights away or anything. It’s a regular non-disclosure agreement and promising that you won’t sue the government for any injuries you could sustain in this room.”

The detective raised an eyebrow. “Injuries?”

Alex thrust the paper and a pen in Maggie’s hands. “Just trust me, okay? This is going to be awesome and in the most non-Valentine’s Day way.”

Maggie was still skeptical, but signed anyway, knowing Alex wouldn’t put her in a situation that was too dangerous; or one that would get her locked up downstairs for the rest of her life.

Alex took the sheet and dropped on the floor next to the racks and then, with a devilish grin, flourished towards the guns. “Pick your poison, Sawyer.”

Maggie’s heart nearly sprung from her chest in excitement. She had always been jealous of the hardware Alex carried, particularly her favorite gun she never shut up about. “Are you serious, Danvers?”

Alex winked. “As a heart attack. It took every persuasion technique I know to convince J’onn to let us use this room for fun, especially since you’re not an official DEO agent.”

Maggie began perusing the gun racks, barely knowing where she wanted to start. “I’m still not sure what this has to do with being anti-Valentine’s Day.”

Alex, with movements that showed she knew her way around the weapons available, grabbed what looked like a scoped rifle of some sort. “Here, use this one first and I’ll show you.”

Maggie grabbed the gun and followed Alex to the blocks in the middle of the room. The agent gave her girlfriend quick instructions on how to use, what she called, a Thangarian plasma rifle. Maggie figured it out quickly and set herself down behind one of the blocks.

“Get ready to shoot,” Alex said. She pulled a small remote control out of her pocket and pressed a button.

A spherical drone dropped down from one of the ceiling panels about forty yards down the room. Maggie noticed something hanging from it and glanced down the scope to take a closer look, only to pull away, not sure she what she was seeing.

“Is that—”

“A paper heart? Yup. You’re supposed to shoot it, Sawyer. That’s your target,” the agent answered.

Maggie stared at her girlfriend like she had lost her mind. “You want me to shoot a heart cutout?”

Alex was grinning, excited to finally reveal her surprise. “This is my anti-Valentine’s Day gift. Every drone and target that’s going to pop out in this simulation is going have something to do with Valentine’s Day on it. So, instead of celebrating this day of love like every other boring couple, we’re going to shoot this shit out of all the cheesy, stupid Hallmark crap.”

Maggie took a few seconds to react to Alex’s explanation. She could hardly believe it. Rather than just ignoring what Maggie said that morning or planning a romantic night anyway to try and change the detective’s mind about the holiday like so many others did, her amazing girlfriend gave her an opportunity to take her anger out on the day she dreaded all year. She couldn’t remember the last time someone sacrificed doing something they were clearly looking forward to doing so that they could plan around what Maggie wanted to do. None of her ex’s, certainly, had done so.

“Well,” Alex said nervously, “what do you think?”

Instead of answering right away, Maggie quickly looked down the scope and shot at the piece of paper hanging below the drone. A plasma beam shot out of the rifle, incinerating the heart in an instant.

“Whoa,” the detective whispered in awe. She then grinned up at her girlfriend, whose expression of anxiety melted away to relief. “That was awesome!”

Alex laughed at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm. “Well, you can use whatever gun you want and destroy everything you hate about this holiday.”

Maggie dashed away before Alex could even finish speaking. She came back with a large shoulder launcher. “I’ve been wanting to use this ever since you first came storming into that warehouse when you guys were looking for Mon-el. You looked so hot, babe, but this gun was what I was internally drooling over.”

The DEO agent simply shook her head and clicked another button on her remote control. Three drones popped out of the ceiling. One had another heart, the second had a lipstick stain imprinted on it, and the other had the word love written down. Maggie shot each one with a glimmer of gleeful destruction in her eyes.

It went on like that for thirty minutes, with the detective occasionally getting a new gun. With each shot of the foreign weapons, Maggie felt herself growing despondent, despite how much fun she was having. With every furious pull of the trigger, the detective remembered what happened that fateful Valentine’s Day fifteen years ago. How she used every ounce of bravery in her fourteen year old body to slip that note into Eliza’s locker and a mere eight hours later, she was homeless and heartbroken. How her mother did nothing as her father coldly told her leave the place she had called home her whole life—that she was never welcomed back—as if she were not someone they had promised to love, no matter what. She was reliving that rage and devastation and sorrow all over again until tears blurred her vision so bad she could no longer see the targets.

Distantly, she heard Alex calling her name before the agent took the gun from her hands. “Maggie! Maggie, baby. What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself?”

The detective let out a humorless laugh before leaning against the block for support. “I’m sorry, Alex. I’m sorry I couldn’t be a normal girlfriend and give you the Valentine’s Day you wanted.”

The eldest Danvers sister knelt in front of her girlfriend and grabbed her hands, anchoring Maggie to this person who cared so deeply for her. “Don’t be sorry, Maggie. I don’t care about how, or even if we don’t, spend Valentine’s together. All I care about is if you’re happy, which you’re clearly not. What’s the matter?”

Maggie sighed and refused to meet the agent’s concerned gaze. “No, I am sorry, Alex. I lied to you.”

Alex paused for a beat before speaking. “Okay, what did you lie about?”

“Why I hate Valentine’s Day; about my family.”

“What about them?”

Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to get ahold of her emotions. She trembled as she whispered what happened to her all those years ago: her feelings for Eliza, asking her to the dance, and then being outed by her that same day. Maggie felt like her throat was closing up as she described how her parents kicked her out of her home and was forced to live with her aunt until she went to college. Alex was patient and silent through her whole explanation, with a look of only understanding and love—not pity or indifference like Maggie was used to seeing. The empty room seemed to ring loudly with silence once the detective finished speaking.

Alex gathered her girlfriend in her arms and hugged her tightly, allowing Maggie to bury her face in the taller woman’s shoulder. After several gentle kisses to her cheeks and forehead, Alex pulled away and looked into Maggie’s wet eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I can’t imagine how you would have felt if I had decided to carry on with what I had planned before,” Alex asked.

Maggie forced herself to maintain Alex’s gaze, wanting her to understand. “I didn’t want to scare you. I wanted coming out to be better for you.”

Alex affectionately pushed a strand of hair behind Maggie’s ear. “I appreciate that so much, Maggie. You are so thoughtful and kind, but I want to know you. I want to know all of you. This is a relationship and you’re always telling me that I don’t have to push my feelings down anymore. The same goes for you. I’m here for you, no matter what the truth is.”

Maggie felt her girlfriend wipe away an errant tear as she felt, truly for the first time, the seeds of love grow inside of her for this amazing woman that she was lucky enough to have in her life. But today, while she was a crying mess on the one time of year she was so against celebrating, was not the day to express those three words to Alex.

“You know,” Maggie said with a ghost of a smirk on her lips, “for never having a girlfriend, you sure do know exactly what to say to one.”

Alex chuckled, relieved that the cop was acting more like herself. “I did learn from the best.”

“You getting soft on me, Danvers?”

“Never. However, if we are going to make anti-Valentine’s Day Day a thing, I am going to expect you to go all out on our anniversaries,” Alex replied, her tone teasing and light.

Maggie knew her girlfriend was joking—Alex had just proven she was willing to do something so incredibly thoughtful and loving, at the expense of celebrating her first real Valentine’s Day, for Maggie while expecting nothing in return. However, Maggie already knew she was willing to rent a goddamn palace for the whole month for their anniversary to show Alex how much she meant to the detective.

The detective also couldn’t stop the warmth that spread from her chest to every inch of her body, realizing that Alex was already planning a future for the two of them. And for once, that didn’t scare Maggie like it usually did. Instead, she realized as she grabbed the gun to get back to celebrating anti-Valentine’s Day Day, she was looking forward to having a future with Alex Danvers at her side.

“I bet you a pineapple sausage pizza and horror movies at my place tonight that I destroy more hearts than you can,” Maggie challenged.

Alex’s face grimaced in disgust. “How you eat the crap you do is beyond me, Sawyer. Lucky for me, I’m an excellent shot and that means we’ll be eating jalapeños and bacon pizza while you cower in fear as we watch Freddy Krueger kill a bunch of teenagers.”

“Bring it, Danvers.”

For the first time in fifteen years, Maggie Sawyer was looking forward to the night of Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: [the-gayest-pathfinder](http://the-gayest-pathfinder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
